


His Name was Crevance

by NHarmonic



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animal Therapy, Crevance is my original character, Fantastic Beast, Gen, More tags to be added, Severus is broken, Severus needs a hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9084073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NHarmonic/pseuds/NHarmonic
Summary: Summary: His name was Crevance. After the war, Severus was broken, but good at hiding it, until he met Crevance.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I’m shitty at the HP plot/timeline, so I’ve shucked it all together. Voldy died, not when Harry was two, but a little after. Harry’s parents are alive, no more DeathEaters, save Malfoy parents. Sev played an important part, and he was still a DeathEater spy for that time, so he isn’t right. Anyways, wish me luck.

“Come along class,” Severus projected, “Our window of opportunity for the Moondew flower is closing as we speak.”

“Yes professors,” their sixth year class replied in unison, trekking behind their professors.

“And watch out for any fairies,” Harry Potter said, “they like the moondew too and can lead us to it.”

Severus couldn’t help the slight smile that came to him. A few years to be his own man, oppurtunity to find himself, and Harry Potter turned out to be a decent person; nothing like his father or godfather. Just last year, after much begging from the other, Severus took on Harry as his apprentice to become a potions master.

“Professors,” a student pointed, “Is that an augurey?”

In unison, they all looked up, hopeful to see the illusive death bird. Discovered, the bird squawked, before flying away. Everyone grunted and protected their faces against the gust it’s wings created.

“It’s a wind phoenix,” Harry replied, slightly quieted.

“You had a wind phoenix, right, Professor Snape?” a student asked. “I’ve seen a picture before.”

“I did,” Severus nodded, “A long time ago.”

“Where is he now?” another wondered.

“He left,” Severus replied, “Just as I knew he would. He did as was needed, and he left when he wasn’t needed.”

“What do you mean?” 

“Yeah,” Harry agreed, “I don't think I’ve ever heard the whole story.”

Severus smiled. “How about I tell you while we search for the flower?” he offered, and scratched his scruff. “It was nearly ten years ago that I met him. His name was Crevance.”


	2. Baku and Wind Phoenix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Severus didn’t know what he was, and neither did it, apparently. All Severus did know was… he was a welcome change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics: Crevance (telepathic)

It was a nightmare. It had to be. A nightmare in a nightmare. Severus had opened his eyes to see a hideous creature. The body of a bear, but with  an elephant's trunk, and a thin, wiry tail. BEfore Severus could go for his wand, however, it touched his forehead with it's trunk. Darkness took over.

_ “Sleep.” _

**~?~?~?~**

When Severus awoke that morning, it was a snapped wakefulness that momentarily shocked him. Taking stock of his body, Severus was surprised to find that he felt great; he was less tired, and refreshed. It was like he had never had that nightmare.

Severus shivered. What the hell had that been?

_ “Good morning.” _

In an instant, Severus was up and pointing his wand; he froze. Sitting in his room was the creature from last night, having a staring contest with- Dumbledore?

“Headmaster?” Severus asked.

Dumbledore smiled, not looking away from the monster. “Pickles found me as soon as she discovered the creature in your room,” he said, “It would seem you’ve summoned a baku.”

“A what?”

Severus put his wand into it's holster, and then put that on his wrist. He remained in bed; it seemed like the most defensible place at the moment.

_ “Is that what I am?”  _ the creature mused.

“Be quiet!” Severus instantly shot back, only to pause at the twinkle in the headmaster’s eye. “What?”

“It would seem, Severus,” he stood, “that you’ve found yourself a familiar. Or the otherway around.”

“What!” Severus shot up, uncaring that he was only in his pants. “You can’t seriously expect me to walk around with- with that thing! Behind me!”

“This is beyond me Severus,” Dumbledore chided. “Only the familiar can drop this.”

_ “If this form offends you, I can change,” _ the baku offered.

“What?” Severus turned, and eye contact was made.

Something seemed to touch Severus inside; like legilimency, but not something that made him feel violated. Once it started, it was over.

Severus and Dumbledore’s attention went to the baku and became shocked. Before their eyes, the large baku shrunk into a mass of black smoke. When the smoke dissipated, there was a phoenix left behind, dark green with two long tail feathers. The phoenix shook itself out, creating a gust that blew everything into a mess.

The phoenix settled.  _ “Better?” _

They shared.

“I was mistake Severus,” Dumbledore said quietly. “I haven't the faintest idea what your familiar is.”

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> End.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> I know there's a wikia page with fantastic beast for Harry Potter. IDK how often I’ll actually use that or other cites when it comes to REAL info on a creature. I know nothing about HP faries, I just made something up.


End file.
